Namirella
by jap0911
Summary: A parody of Cinderella starring Kingdom Hearts character. Not serious at all. [Sora x Namine] [COMPLETE]


**Namirella**

A Kingdom Hearts Cinderella Parody

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Cinderella

**Cast:**

Namine as Namirella

Sora as Sora the Prince Charming

Roxas, Olette and Kairi as Beautiful Princesses

Marluxia as Marluxia the Evil Step Brother

Larxene as Larxene the Evil Step Sister

Xemnas as Xemnas the Evil Step Father

Riku as Fairy Godfather

Zexion as Minister

Mickey as the King

Minnie as the Queen

Donald and Goofy as Golden Chariot's Coachmen

Roxas: How could she choose me to be a PRINCESS?

Kairi: Who knows?  
Olette: Aww, you look cute with that gown, Roxas!

Roxas: Uh-oh… sweat

Xemnas: Why should I be Evil Step Father? I hope she choose a better role for me next time, like the king or any kind of ruler…

Zexion: I agree with you in this case.

Riku: You two are lucky. I must play as FAIRY Godfather! Gee… And the magic wand is the worst thing I ever seen, with flowers on it. She has a bad taste.

JAP: Just shut up and go to the stage!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once upon a time, there's a beautiful and diligent girl named Namirella. She lives happily with her mother and father before, but when her father died, her mother married another man who has one daughter and one son.

Every time her mother is not at home, her step father and her step siblings treat her like a slave. She never told her mother because they threaten her. She lives with sadness and nerves all these days, and she prayed each night for help.

One day, her mother dies of sickness. This only meant bigger sadness to her. Her hunch becomes true. Xemnas, her step father, ordered her to move to a small room next to the kitchen and gives her ripped clothes (Larxene: I don't know that he's such a pervert).

"Namirella, make me some cookies!" Larxene, her step sister, ordered. The poor Namirella just nods and do her order.

"Namirella, where were the sunflower seeds I asked you to bought yesterday?" Marluxia, her step brother, shouted from his garden. Namirella served the cookies and run away fastly to the garden.

"It's here, brother," Namirella gives him a pack of seeds. He took it rudely, then back to gardening. He doesn't order Namirella as much as his father and his sister, but he's still evil (Marluxia: You are more evil than me, stupid author).

"Look what I've found in our mail box, my beloved son and daughter," Xemnas brought a piece of paper. Larxene took it and read it, then gasped.

"Ooh, an invitation to the Prince's birthday!"

"You two should come and attract him as much as possible, so we will live in the palace and get rich!"

"Why should I, father, I'm a man, and he's a boy!" Marluxia complained.

"Stupid son, you can attract the princesses! He got 3 sisters, you know!"

"…I have no interest to anything else than my garden."  
"If you married one of the princesses you can get a green house for yourself," Xemnas smirked.

"…Okay then," Marluxia answered shyly. Having a green house is his dream all time. Namirella heard what they're talking about and she felt so sad. _They won't let me go to the ball_, she thought.

"Hey, Namirella, do you want to come to the ball?" Larxene asked her with a sweet tone. Namirella couldn't believe what she heard.

"…Yes," she answered timidly.

Larxene laughs evilly, and then she said, "Unfortunately, you won't come because we won't let you go until all of the household chores done!"

Namirella shocked. She almost done all of her orders, but she knows that Larxene, Marluxia and Xemnas will give her a lot of tasks since they will do anything to make sure she won't come. Her eyes are wet.

"Now prepare my gown, Namirella," Larxene walked to the sofa lazily, and lie down there. She read a comic book (Namine: Hunh? Comic book at that time!) and relaxed.

"Don't forget to prepare my formal suit," Marluxia ordered. Namirella nods and goes to their bedrooms.

"And my formal suit too," Xemnas added. Namirella nods again. She took Larxene's black gown, Marluxia's formal suit and Xemnas' formal suit. She washes it, iron it, then make sure it's neat and clean.

"Namirella, prepare my shoes!"

"Help me comb my beautiful hair, Namirella!"

"Prepare water for bath, Namirella!"

"Clean the house, Namirella!"

"Where's my make up kit, Namirella?"

"Water the flowerbeds, Namirella!"

And so much other orders…

When those three were ready to go to the ball, they still give her orders:

"Take care of my garden. If even only one grass dies, you'll die in exchange."

"Don't ever touch my comic books and clean up my room!"

"We'll busy to attract the king's families that we might be can't eat there, so prepare dinner for us."

"Clean the empty flower pots!"

"Make me cookies like usual."

"Peel off the apples and mangoes."

Poor Namirella cried when those evils gone. Her tears keep falling down. Why should she live under this kind of condition? Everything was not fair to her. Then, a bright light comes into her room. Namirella was surprised and afraid.

"Who… Who's there?"  
"Don't be afraid, dear (bah!), I'm Riku the Fairy Godfather. I'm here to help you," a silver-haired man wearing a blue cloak stepped into the room. He smiled to the poor young woman.

"…To help me?" her eyes widened.

"Yes, dear (bah! again) Namirella. Like this," he swung his magic wand (with beautiful red flowers on it) and turned Namirella's ripped dress into a beautiful white gown. Then he gave her footwear less feet a pair of glass shoes. Namirella gasped.

"You need a transportation too," he swung his wand again and a big golden chariot with two white horses. Two coachmen appeared, one sat on coachman seat, one stood in front of the door. He guides Namirella's steps into the chariot.

"Take care of her, Donald and Goofy," Riku waves. "Oh, anyway, remember to come back before midnight, Namirella, because the magic's effect will vanish on that time."

"Thanks for everything, Fairy Godfather!" Namirella waves back at him. Riku smiled then he walked to the house.

"I need to finish all of her tasks, then," he murmured.

To make it shorter, Namirella arrived at the palace. When she stepped into the room, everyone's eyes stopped at her. The boys blushing greatly while the girls gasped. Even the Prince, Sora, impressed by her beauty. Namirella felt weird.

"Who's that?" everyone gossiping. Larxene, Marluxia and Xemnas didn't realize her identity, luckily.

"Do you want to dance with me, Princess?" Sora extends his hand to Namirella. She almost passed away. The Prince, the Handsome Prince, asked her to dance with him? It's like a dream.

"It's a pleasure, Your Highness," Namirella put her hand on Sora's hand, then they dance.

They have some chat and fun. The king and the queen noticed them and smiled to each other. Seems their beloved son and heir had found his soul mate. They danced too, happily and sweetly.

Time passes away and it's already 11:30 PM. Minutes by minutes passed and… The midnight chime rang. Namirella surprised, she smiled to the prince and run fastly to the chariot. One of her glass shoes left on the front stairs, but she doesn't have any time to care about it. Sora tried to after her but she's too fast. She's already gone.

"I don't even know her name," he murmured, almost turned back when he noticed a sparkle on the stair. "What's that?" he checked it out and it was Namirella's shoe.

"I have an idea…" he smiled and he brought that shoe in.

Meanwhile, Namirella arrived home successfully and safely, the chariot's gone and her gown turned into her ripped dress. The only thing left from Riku's magic was her glass shoe. Namirella hid it inside her apron and go back to work, but everything's already done.

"NAMIRELLA!" Xemnas called in such angry tone. He seems bored and disappointed. Namirella run to him fastly, she looks afraid. "Where's DINNER?" he asked coldly. Namirella pointed at the dining table. Xemnas nods and he walked there.

"He's too young for me," Larxene mumbled. She looks very bored and she eats the cookies faster than usual. Marluxia looks very bored, too. He walked to his garden and stayed there.

"You two disappoint me!" Xemnas lectured. He eats the dinner fastly and get into his room with anger. Larxene just keep mumbling.

The next day, the Minister Zexion comes into the house. "Can your daughters try this glass shoe?" he asked to Xemnas.

"What do you mean by daughters? I only have one daughter."

"We heard you have TWO."

"That's a mistake. I only have ONE."

"Okay, just ask her to try."

"Larxene! Come here!"  
"Yes, daddy?"

"Try this glass shoe."

"It's too small, there's no need to try it."

Namirella heard that conversation. She realized what happened, the prince found her glass shoe! Now he's searching for her. Riku appeared again and he broke up the kitchen's wall with a bang.

Namirella gasped. Xemnas will kill her now. Riku grinned, "It's all right." He disappeared just as fast as he appeared.

Xemnas and the others checked out what happened. When they found Namirella sitting beside a big hole in the kitchen, everyone gasped except Zexion. "You said you only have one daughter," he mumbled. Xemnas felt worry. The minister realized his lie.

"Please try this shoe, whoever you are," he spoke, then put the shoe in front of Namirella. She put her foot on it, and it fits.

"Let's go to the palace fast. I don't want to waste my time," Zexion hold her hands. She just nods. Xemnas stop them unfortunately.

"Listen, she's not my daughter and she's not the one the prince searched for."

"I can't listen to any liars."

"But…"

"Let's go," Zexion brought Namirella to the palace and guide her to the prince's room. Sora smiled when he saw Namirella. It's her. The princess he loves.

"You can go now, Zexion. Thanks for your help."  
"It's my duty."

"Princess… Ah, what's your name?"

"Namirella, Your Highness."

"Namirella… What happened to you?" Sora asked when he noticed Namirella's condition, which makes her blush. She explained everything to him shortly, and he was burnt in anger.

"You don't need to worry about them from now on, Namirella. You can live here with me, as my wife."

Namirella felt like she's in the heaven.

"Would you marry me?"

Namirella couldn't answer.

She nods.

Then passed away.

"Oh no! Namirella, wake up!"

Now let's take a peek on Xemnas, Larxene and Marluxia. Marluxia ran way from home at the night he came back from the ball, and now no one knows him.

Larxene get married with a prince from a distant land, since they have same cocky personality.

Xemnas died in sickness.

Let's get back to our prince and Namirella. They're having a wedding ceremony now.

And they live happily forever.

**Fin**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JAP: A parody! I never dreamed about this. Oh well… Reviews, then?

Riku: Next time make me a prince.

Roxas: And why we have no dialog?

Olette: Where is she? I need to kill her NOW.

Kairi: Yeah. I thought being a princess was fun, but she gives us no line!

Sora: Seems she's already hiding.

Zexion: Let's search for her and kill her at once.

Xemnas: Yeah.

JAP: Ssssh, don't tell them I'm hiding here! Would you like to give me any reviews? No flame, pretty please?

Riku: She's here!

JAP: Uh-oh…

Roxas: KILL HER!


End file.
